Nightmare Zone
The Nightmare Zone is a combat-based minigame that is located north of Yanille, northwest of the bank. The minigame involves players having "dreams" to fight bosses they have fought before in quests. It is run by Dominic Onion, who is a mage from Lunar Isle. This Minigame is SAFE meaning you will not lose items on death, however any items you drop manually on the ground will be lost if you die, as you will be taken away from the arena. History On Nightmare Zone Dominic did not plan on calling his business the Nightmare Zone; it was what the local folk have been calling it. The plan came to him in a vivid dream when he was younger, where he saw himself running a successful business from a great structure. He told his father about it, who laughed and said he should be a banker like his ancestors. He refused and wanted to find out what that dream meant, so he studied to find out more about magic, particularly oneiromancy and dream interpretation. Once he had learned enough he left Lunar Isle, attempting to find the location where he built the huge tower. Since he had not found it or gathered enough money for its construction, he decided to set up a small business north of Yanille selling dreams to people. Getting there *Casting Watchtower Teleport and walking east. *Casting Teleport to House when your house is in Yanille. *Using Fairy Ring code CLS and walking west. *Using a Ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars, then walking to Yanille. *Using the teleport option located in the mini-game tab. Requirements To begin the game the player must complete at least five quests required to access the minigame: :: Playing The minigame requires coins to be put into the coffer. The amount of coins needed for each mode varies according to the type of mode respectively: *Practice mode is free, requiring no coins. *Endurance mode requires 1,000 coins for normal mode, and 5,000 coins for hard mode. *Rumble mode requires 2,000 coins for normal mode, and 6,000 coins for hard mode. Modes There are 3 Modes of play in Nightmare Zone as follows: #'Practice '- Selecting a single boss which you have previously defeated in a quest to fight 1-on-1 until either boss or player dies. #'Endurance '- Fighting every boss you have unlocked 1-on-1 in waves until either player dies or player defeats all bosses available to said player. #'Rumble '- This mode allows you (Or a group of friends!) to fight multiple randomly generated bosses at once and when you kill any single boss another one will spawn in its place endlessly until the player dies. This mode requires all players in the group to have the coins required for participating. All modes have a 'Normal' or 'Hard' difficulty which can be applied. *'Normal '- This mode is the least difficult and is basically all of the quest monsters at their original levels which you engaged in battle with them in their quests. *'Hard' - This mode is the most difficult and has all of the normal quest bosses in it except they adjusted their combat levels to suit the 'Hard' difficulty. Once the player chooses a mode to participate in, money is deducted from the coffer and Dominic prepares the dream potion on a plinth, which when drunk will bring you into the Nightmare Zone arena. Those who wish to spectate can drink the spectator potion and enter the name of the player whom they wish to spectate. Note that you do not need to bring certain quest items needed to finish off bosses; for example, the Black Knight Titan will die without the use of Excalibur, and items such as Magic secateurs will be provided in the arena if you've killed Tanglefoot before. Runes will also be provided for Chronozon and the Dagannoth mother. These runes have an (nz) at the end of their name, and can be used anytime within the minigame; Magic experience is heavily reduced, however. NOTE when you log out inside the arena, your dream will end as if you died. You will NOT be able to return to the arena if you logged out. Power-ups In Rumble mode there are power-ups that spawn somewhere in the arena randomly and gives a player a temporary advantage against the bosses within the arena. There are four power-ups, each with an individual colour denoting its use: *'Recurrent damage' - Red in colour, using this power-up deals extra damage whenever you hit. These extra damage do NOT give exp. The extra damage is dependent on your initial damage, using the formula floor(x*0.75) , where x is the initial damage. For example, an attack that hits 35 will be followed by an attack that hits 26. *'Zapper' - Purple in colour, using this power-up damages nearby monsters. *'Power surge' - Yellow in colour, using this power-up grants the user unlimited special attack power for a brief period of time. *'Ultimate force' - White in colour, using this power-up instantly kills all the bosses that are present in the arena. Points will NOT be gained for killing bosses in this manner. Bosses The following table details the list of monsters that can be encountered within the Nightmare Zone; the more quests a player has completed, the more a player has access to. :''Note: These points are the maximum points that can be given and therefore, can only be obtained if you are soloing. However, if you are in a team, points are split between those who attacked the monster. The person who did the most damage will take a larger percentage of the maximum points from that monster.'' Rewards The rewards for the Nightmare Zone are contained in a chest near Dominic Onion, and the rewards are split into three categories: Resources, Upgrades, and Benefits. These rewards can be purchased using Reward points obtained inside the minigame. Resources Resources include certain herblore ingredients, elemental runes, and items that are only obtainable via the minigame, such as compost potion and scrolls of redirection. If you are wondering where to spend your points to make money back from prayer potions, click here (pastebin) to see a very detailed list of these items and how much profit/loss you would make from buying them. Please note that these calculations are only based on how many points I personally get per round, so modify those calcs to how many points you get per round and what are the current prices of those items. Upgrades Upgrades can imbue certain items for reward points, increasing stats. The imbued black mask enhances magic accuracy, ranged accuracy, and ranged damage to assigned slayer targets. The imbued Fremennik rings increase stats, and imbued crystal equipment will not have its stats lowered as it degrades. For crystal equipment, each charge costs an additional 2,000 points to imbue; 2,000 points for 1/10 and 20,000 points for an unused one. Imbuing it will add an (i) to its name and will have an "Uncharge" option. The uncharge option removes the imbued bonus, and will NOT refund your reward points. Dying will cause your imbued item to lose its charges, and the player will have to obtain the charges again to imbue it. Benefits Benefits include certain potions that can only be used within the minigame. Dominic's potions are sold by the dose. When you purchase a dose, it is automatically stored in the barrels until the player withdraws them. Trivia *For someone with a Quest Points Cape, the maximum number of points on the Endurance mode is 159,699, on the Hard Endurance Mode it is 596,259 points. *The maximum number of points on a Hard Mode Rumble is 1,048,575 points *Dominic Onion is a play on 'Dominion' as the minigame resembles the Dominion Tower in Runescape 3.